1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to protective textile sleeves, and more particularly to multilayer textile sleeves and their method of construction.
2. Related Art
It is known to first fabricate individual layers of textile material and then attach the individual layers to one another in a secondary operation to construct a single piece multilayer material. For example, if the desired multilayer material being constructed requires an inner layer to provide one type of property, such as low friction, and an outer layer to provide another type of property, such as insulation and/or abrasion resistance, one piece of textile material can be constructed in a first operation; a second piece of material can be constructed in a second operation, and then, the first and second pieces of material can be joined in a third operation to provide the single piece multilayer material. Although the end product is made having the desired properties, it comes at an expense, particularly given the manufacturing inefficiencies compiled over numerous operations.